


The Sun is Rising

by mdr_24601



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: District 4 (Hunger Games), F/M, Finnick Odair-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdr_24601/pseuds/mdr_24601
Summary: Response to the prompt: "I love seeing you smile." Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.Finnick and Annie share a quiet moment on the beach.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118231
Kudos: 15





	The Sun is Rising

Finnick peeled his eyelids open, fingers reaching across to the other side of the bed only to find empty sheets. He wasn’t entirely surprised, not really. Annie had a tendency to wake up early, especially when she had a nightmare and couldn’t go back to sleep. 

He detested waking up early, but Finnick still found his legs moving to climb out of the bed almost automatically. His brain was still clouded by the groggy haze of sleep and he was certain that he wasn’t thinking clearly, but not much really mattered in the still hours of early morning. 

Maybe that was why Annie liked it so much. 

Finnick only took a few minutes to climb out of bed and slide on a pair of sandals before making his way to the beach, where Annie would almost certainly be. 

The sun had yet to rise, and the cool night breeze whipped at his face and arms as he walked. There was no need to run, because the walk was only a few minutes at most, but his pace quickened every time Annie’s name entered his mind. 

Finnick could taste the salt in the air and hear the crashing of the waves on the shoreline before he could see Annie’s silhouette in the dark. Her hair blew wildly around her shoulders, skirt blowing in the wind with the hem catching the water. As he approached, he could see the waves rippling around her ankles from where she stood with her feet in. 

The beach was her go-to spot after a nightmare. It was both of theirs, really, but the beach was the first place Finnick thought to look whenever Annie disappeared. He waded into the water and stood next to Annie, being sure to make his presence known as to not scare her. 

“Hey,” he said softly. She jumped a little, but the tension melted away as quickly as it came. “How long have you been here?”

“I don’t know,” Annie said with a mild shrug. “I’m not sure how long I’ve been here. It’s kind of nice, though, isn’t it? Everything just...stops for a little while.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. The waves continued to roll in, one after the other, stealing the sand from under his feet. “The sea doesn’t stop, though.”

“I suppose not. But it’s consistent. It hardly changes.”

“True,” Finnick said. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her. “Nightmare?”

She nodded. “It’s okay. I just needed some air.”

He understood the feeling. In the arena, even though it appeared to be outside, it was easy to feel trapped. Like you were suffocating. 

The beach tended to have the opposite effect. 

At some point, Annie had rested her head on his shoulder, leaning into his embrace. They watched the waves roll in under the dark sky until the sun peeked over the horizon. Annie’s expression was one of peaceful tranquility, a slight smile pulling at her lips. Finnick watched for a moment, entranced, until her eyes focused on him. “What?” she asked. 

“Nothing. I love seeing you smile, that’s all.”

Annie laughed a little, cheeks tinted red, and buried her head in his chest. “You’re such a flirt.”

“You love me for it,” he retorted. 

She laughed again, bright and happy, and something warm burned in his chest. Finnick wasn’t sure how long they stood there, watching as the sun began its ascent, painting streaks of pink and orange across the sky. 

“Finnick, look,” Annie said after a while, eyes gazing up at the sky. “The sun is rising.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little thing I wrote for Tumblr, hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
